Strategy Guides/Fungus
The following are strategies for the Fungus plague type. Please feel free to add your own strategie here: Strategy 1 A neat trick to use is to take the genes Metabolic Jump, (Any Infectious Gene), Patho-Stasis, Extremophile, and Genetic Mimic. 1) Get the symptoms Rash,Sweating, Skin Lesions, Coughing, and Sneezing. 2) Now go buy a Spore Burst. Get the DNA from the Biohazard bubbles, then get as many Spore Bursts as you can, including the Eruptions and Spore Hardening. 3)Keep popping the Biohazard bubbles as you go until you max out the Spore Burst tree. By now, you should have at least 50+ DNA. 4) Use these to evolve what you need to evolve to completely infect your starting country (For example, a rich urban country with a hot climate. A humid climate means one must evolve Drug Resistance 1, Rodent 1, Insect 1, and Water 1. Once you have your starting country fully infected, play as you normally would. Nobody should notice your plague if you didn't let any mutations take over, as you need a decent amount of Severity and Lethality to be noticed. Think of this as a stronger ATP Boost gene because that, in essence, is what it is.) Strategy 2 * Follow this method if you don't mind devolving and re-evolving repeatedly: 1) You must have these genes equipped: Patho-Stasis & Metabolic Hijack. 2) Start out in an urban area. 3) Evolve, devolve & re-evolve the LOWER Spore Burst ability repeatedly ( You'll see a 1 point profit every time you do so). This exploit doesn't seem to work anymore. It now gives a one point loss each time. However, you can still use it to infect more countries, although it doesn't seem to infect island countries that have all of their ports closed. 4) Once you're happy with your DNA points, evolve whatever you want (transmissions recommended) then evolve ALL of the spore abilities in one go. 5) Sit back and watch the screen become filled with red biohazard bubbles . sorry the mega mutation fixed this bug devolve return won't more than evolve cost Strategy 3 1) Start in China. Evolve these symptoms: Cysts, Hyper sensitivity, and Abscesses, and immediately devolve any other symptoms that mutate. Transmissions: Bird 1 and Water 1. Abilities: Drug Resistance 1 and Cold Resistance 1. 2) Transmissions: Air 1 and Livestock 1. Symptoms: Keep devolving any mutated symptoms immediately. Abilities: Heat Resistance 1. 3) Once your plague has infected around 500-600 million people worldwide, devolve all symptoms to keep your plague unknown to the world. Start banking points for the final phase. Transmissions: Bird 2 and Blood 1. Symptoms: Keep devolving any mutated symptoms immediately. Abilities: Cold Resistance 2 and Genetic Hardening 1. 4) Most of the countries should start to be infected, but the plague is still unknown if you keep devolving mutated symptoms immediately. Save your points and let the infection spread. 5) Everyone on the planet is probably infected and you're ready to kill them. Tips *The 3rd strategy really worked well for me. But I used Egypt at the start and upgraded Insect instead of Bird. - Tips *Start at Norway, the only boats that go to Greenland and Iceland are from Norway. - *Start in India, max out spore release, raise drug resistance, prepare for cold environments, and the start adding symptoms. No "Transmissions" needed. - **No, start in China - Thepeashooter100 Mini-Strategies * First, buy a spore to double the growth of the plague. Second, do as you do to bacteria until only some hard-to-reach countries were left uninfected. Third, buy spores equal to the number of those uninfected countries. Be careful and always devolve the mutated symptoms. Last, save DNA points and rocks! - Q&A There may be multiple answers to these questions: *Anyway to beat brutal without gene modifications? - Bashinthegreat **Start in Norway and get Drug Resistance 1 and then stay quiet and save all the points. Use it once the world is fully infected and get Total Organ Failure and watch the world die. -